


Kai Trained

by PaperFox19



Series: Z Trained [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harem, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if King Kai was able to fully train Goku before he fought the saiyans? King Kai had a quite a few unique techniques, and though his powers were great he was bound by Kai rules to not interfere with the living world too much, he could train warriors and pass on wisdom and strength. With his help Goku is able to train, regrow his tail, receive advanced ki control and training, and learn some new techniques.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Z Trained [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Kai Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kai Trained

What if King Kai was able to fully train Goku before he fought the Saiyans? King Kai had quite a few unique techniques, and though his powers were great he was bound by Kai rules to not interfere with the living world too much, he could train warriors and pass on wisdom and strength. With his help, Goku can train, regrow his tail, receive advanced ki control and training, and learn some new techniques.

Chapter 1 King Kai’s Ultimate Training

Son Goku was Earth’s Champion, having fought to protect it many times. Despite his strength, he was taken down by his brother Raditz, sacrificing himself to bring his older brother down. He learned he was a Saiyan, originally named Kakarot, and that there were other Saiyans, ones far stronger than Raditz.

Kami was prepared, bringing Goku’s soul to King Yemma and getting permission for him to train with King Kai. He traveled along Snake Way to reach King Kai’s planet. The strange little orb had much higher gravity than on Earth. King Kai was a strange man, Goku could tell he was strong, stronger than Raditz.

King Kai had trained King Yemma who had managed to beat Raditz with ease. Goku asked if King Kai could help protect the Earth, but King Kai stated there were rules against such things. He did, however, agree to train Goku to prepare him for his return to Earth with the Dragon Balls.

To start King Kai decided to train Goku at his best, so using his power he restored his tail. “But what if I transform and destroy this place!” After what Raditz told him, he realized he was the monster his Grandpa warned him about, Gohan may have held no ill will against him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

“Not to worry, this planet has no moon, plus I can teach you to control your mighty form.”

“Control it, really?” King Kai nodded.

“Believe it or not you were not a total monster even when you lost control.” His antennae twitched and he showed Goku an image of what happened at Pilaf’s castle. Goku may have wrecked the place, but when he had Bulma in his hands he didn’t hurt her. “See? Your instincts run deep if you gain control and harness this power you could be a force of good.”

Goku was amazed, and he did always feel stronger when he had his tail. He wondered if he’d have been a better match for Raditz had he not let it be removed. “I’ll get stronger, I’ll gain control!” The training began, starting with gravity training, Goku had to chase King Kai’s monkey Bubbles around and try to catch him. He had to do this twice, the second time King Kai conjured up weighted training clothing.

The weighted clothing made the next test much harder defeating King Kai’s messenger Gregory. The little cricket creature was super fast and Goku had to land a hit on him with a super heavy mallet. With the weighted clothing and mallet, it made this training all the harder. Upon landing a hit on Gregory King Kai upped his training, he placed ki suppressant cuffs on him. His wrists, his ankles, even his tail. “You must learn proper ki control in order to perform my techniques and it’ll help you gain control of your ozaru form.”

He had to hit Gregory again to move on, but not being able to sense his ki easily made this so much harder. With his weighted clothes and the ki restraints, he was training his body and ki at the same time. King Kai was taking this seriously, training Goku as hard as he could so he’d be ready to fight against Vegeta and Nappa.

The Kai did have Goku take breaks to eat and recover his strength, magically conjuring up food to sate the Saiyan's appetite. He was able to hit Gregory again, pushing his ki sense further.

King Kai sparred with Goku directly in order to teach him the Kaio-ken a technique that allowed the user to tap into their ultimate potential for a heartbeat, temporarily going past what their body should be able to handle normally. It granted a huge boost to power, speed, ki, and senses. “Though I invented this technique it is the nature of power that with each generation it can be changed and evolved. I believe you can take this technique further than I.” He told Goku though Saiyan was pretty wrecked after having the Kaio-ken used on him.

He healed Goku after each fight allowing him to get a zenkai boost from this training. When Goku slept King Kai used Telepathy to enter his dreams and continue training him even while he slept. He had to fight his Ozaru form, it was overwhelming and intense. This mental training helped him gain control of his Ozaru form. This power was a part of him, he had to embrace it and harness it to reach deeper strength.

Tapping into the Wrath State, Goku’s eyes changed into a yellow color and he had a blue aura around him. In this state, he could draw on the power of the Ozaru form while in human form. Upon reaching this power even while restricted King Kai decided to cease sparring with him.

“You need to spar with someone on your level and I have just the thing. Shadow Doll!” King Kai tapped Goku’s shadow and brought it to life. It detached from Goku, filling out and becoming a copy of Goku only with a darker shade of clothing. “You shall be your opponent!” he said with a laugh.

Goku sparred with himself, it reminded him of when he fought the doll Mr. Popo had him fight. He had a hard time gaining an upper hand. His shadow knew his old tricks and was able to clash with him on equal footing. So he tried to use some new tricks, firing a ki blast from his mouth, using the Kaio-ken, and even trying to use the Wrath State though he couldn’t use either of the techniques for long.

Though Goku didn’t think so as the fight drew on he became tired while the Shadow Doll did not. He fought his shadow and seemingly lost every time. “This isn’t enough, I have to get stronger!” It had been three months and he hadn’t beaten his shadow.

“Goku you have gotten stronger.” King Kai dismissed the Shadow Doll and it returned to Goku’s body. “As you have gotten stronger so does the Shadow Doll, it’s quite the trick.” he snorted and chuckled.

“Ehh!” he gasped. “Then how come I can’t ever beat him, he doesn’t seem to get tired.”

“Of course as a shadow, it never tires.” It was his favorite training technique, the only difference was that being a shadow it wasn’t affected by the gravity. The slight shift gave the illusion of the doll being stronger than it was. “But if you want proof of your strength, I have a surprise for you. I sent Gregory off to speak with King Yemma and bring a gift of sorts.” Gregory came zooming in and he wasn’t alone.

“I got him, boss!”

“Raditz!?” Goku gasped. Gregory had a tiny Raditz inside of a little cage. The Soul Cage a magical tool that was used to move souls to and from hell.

“Kakarot!” Raditz growled. “What is this?”

“I asked King Yemma to give Raditz a second chance. He can fight you and if he beats you I’ll use my powers to bring him back to life. If you win you can decide his fate, be it sending him back to Hell or whatever.”

“Beat Kakarot easy!” Raditz chuckled. “You only beat me with the Namekian’s help.”

Goku was a bit confused if King Kai could bring back the dead why didn’t he do so to him? He had a feeling the Kai was tricking Raditz, but if they were gonna have a rematch he was for it. “Let’s do this.” The cage was opened and Raditz was pulled out and returned to normal size.

Raditz was a bit surprised at the change of gravity, but he was a bit more used to it than Kakarot as he traveled to a different world often. “Have you been training Kakarot? Don’t think training at this level of gravity is enough to beat me.” Raditz was sure of himself as he took a fighting stance. “Your tail, it's grown back, have you finally accepted your Saiyan blood?”

“I might be a Saiyan but I’m not gonna be like you, I don’t want to kill for no reason!”

“Grr, you fool!” the two clashed and it seemed Raditz had also grown stronger. “You might be my brother, but I refuse to go back to Hell, I’ll beat you and escape from this place.” he had his tail curled around his waist.

Their fight didn’t go the same way as their first encounter. He had easily overwhelmed Kakarot and Piccolo, but now they were going blow for blow. ‘What kind of training has he been doing?’ Raditz began to sweat, his little brother was proving to be a tough fight. He hadn’t been training in Hell, but he didn’t think his brother could match his strength in just six months.

The two fought for hours before tiring out. “Damn it Kakarot why are you like this!?” he snapped. “You were supposed to destroy the Earth not become their guard dog.”

“That’s not true.” King Kai points out, his antennae react and shows Goku and Raditz the tragic scene of Bardock and Gine stealing a pod and sending Goku away. “You see, your father suspected a nefarious plot that would befall your planet and sent your brother away in hopes of saving him.”

Raditz growled. “What do you know old man you...” King Kai paralyzes him with Telekinesis.

“I know many things, I know what happened to your planet and your people. Goku do not judge the Saiyans too harshly, their actions while brutal did provide a form of balance in the universe. Destruction and Creation must be in balance for the universe to have order.” King Kai released him. “You wanted Goku to join Frieza’s Army if only you knew the truth. That it was Frieza who destroyed your planet and your people.”

“That’s a lie, the Saiyans were loyal to the Cold Empire, they wouldn’t...”

King Kai showed Raditz the truth. Bardock, their father, stood against Frieza with a small group of Saiyans who believed him and had enough strength to fight. They weren’t able to beat the ice demon, and he destroyed them and the planet with one terrifying blast. Raditz was shocked and angry, he didn’t understand this. ‘Does Vegeta-sama know, what about Nappa? I have to get back and tell them the truth!’ Goku was thinking about what King Kai said and let his guard down.

Raditz took this chance to zip around and grab Goku by the tail. “This is payback for before!” he squeezed the tail, but Goku didn’t buckle. “What?!”

“Sorry but I trained my tail!” he hit Raditz hard and knocked him out.

“Winner Goku!” King Kai cheered.

“I might have been able to beat Raditz, but those other two Saiyans are a lot stronger right?”

“Goku have you forgotten?” King Kai sweatdropped.

“Hmm?”

“You are wearing weighted clothing and ki restraints.” Goku’s eyes widened, he had forgotten he barely felt it anymore. “You were able to do this even with your bonds, once they are removed you’ll see more growth.”

“No way!” Raditz got up. “Are you telling me Kakarot beat me while wearing limiters!?”

“That’s right, he’s gone through my intensive training, he’s developed quite well.”

‘No way...’ he couldn’t believe this, all his training with Vegeta, Nappa, the Saibamen, his brother had surpassed his strength so easily.

“Now then Goku what do you want to do with him?” Raditz tensed.

“Raditz...I’m gonna ask you some questions. Don’t try to lie cause King Kai can read minds.” Raditz gulped. “Do you think you can walk the path of a martial artist, growing stronger to fight and protect, instead of just destroying everything.”

Goku had shown him mercy before, Raditz saw it as a weakness. He had his own weaknesses, he feared death, which to elite Saiyans like Vegeta and Nappa was a joke. He had faced his worst fear, and it was a humbling experience. Thinking on it, Vegeta and Nappa wouldn’t revive him, they often mocked him for being weak. He picked up such habits Vegeta’s arrogance, Nappa’s attitude towards the weak, all wrapped up in his Saiyan pride. He had believed Earth had made him soft, but maybe it was their path that was wrong.

Raditz had seen his father fight and die against Frieza and here he was serving him. He was so blind, so foolish, so arrogant, his mother had even tried to warn him as best she could, but he took her message the wrong way. Now he was humbled, he had been beaten by those he had seen as weak, he had faced his greatest fear, and been punished for his sins in Hell.

“The Saiyan way I know is all I’ve known, I don’t know if I can change, but I’m willing to try.” King Kai nodded, he meant it.

“Then I want to help you, when the time comes I’ll ask for you to be revived along with me.” Raditz was surprised. “Will you fight beside us against the Saiyans?”

“I don’t think we can beat Vegeta even together, but maybe I can talk to him and keep him from destroying the Earth, with what I’ve learned he needs to know.” King Kai nodded to Goku, signaling him that he wasn’t lying.

“I want to give you this chance, let’s train and get stronger together, big brother.” Raditz blushes confusing Goku a bit.

“Good, good, now that that’s settled.” With one finger King Kai destroys Raditz’s armor and under armor leaving Raditz bare ass naked.

“What are you doing you old freak!?” Raditz hissed and tried to cover himself.

“You are being given a second chance at a life worth living, it’s only natural you be reborn naked.” King Kai snorted. He conjured up a gi similar to Goku’s, as Raditz begrudgingly put it on Goku couldn’t help but stare at his brother’s naked form and feel things he never felt before.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the phone


End file.
